The invention relates to a method for controlling a telecommunication service as defined in the preamble of claim 1 and to a terminal defined in the preamble of claim 6.
From the prior art one knows that a telecommunication service can be controlled using number pad keys and DTMF tones. This is inconvenient, especially with a mobile phone, as first one has to listen to the prompt holding the mobile phone against one's ear, then the mobile phone has to be lowered down for the push-buttons to be pressed and then the apparatus has to be raised back to the ear. This has to be repeated until all the desired actions have been performed.
Prior-art speech recognisers used in terminals recognise the phone number or name of the called party. A telephone number is dialled on the basis of the recognition and a call is established. Before this, the user teaches the terminal the individual numbers and names both in speech and dialling the corresponding numbers. A stored phone number in the terminal corresponds to the name of the called party.
A problem with the prior-art devices is that the speech recogniser can only be used for the recognition of individual numbers or the name of the called party and not for any other purposes.
The use of speech recognition (SR) in telecommunication systems is known such that in an exchange or in a service associated with the exchange, voice commands are recognised. Such services, however, are rare and most of the services require that the user dials numbers during the call.
A problem with the prior-art speech recognisers is that they are rare, so that most of the current services have to be used by means of a keypad. Another problem is unreliable speech recognition due to differences in the voices of users.
An object of the invention is to provide a new method for controlling telecommunication services and thereby eliminate the disadvantages mentioned above.